


A Mothers Love

by DyslexicTrashWriter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But we don't talk about that okay?, Nana puts up with a lot, i mean gokduera had two, most of these boys don't even have mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicTrashWriter/pseuds/DyslexicTrashWriter
Summary: You ever wonder how Nana views the ever changing faces at her table? (Drabble)





	A Mothers Love

Nana was a simple woman. She fell head over heels for her husband, she loved her son, and all his friends. But over the years things had changed; Her kitchen table grew from two, to five, to twelve.

She loved each of those visitors in turn. Small lambo who tugged at her apron for sweets, Dino who managed to make a mess no matter what he did, the baby tutor who so fondly called her Mama when she served dinner.

They had all become part of her small family. Thanks to her son, thanks to his tutor. His friends who seemed endless and thuggish at first soon joining them at the table for food. Some loud, shouting in a language Nana would later learn as Italin, some throwing swords and knives and guns in each others faces with little care. They all settled eventually, the words of a mother calming everything.

Nana had no idea where they all came from, he sons kindness and generosity knowing no bounds.

Some came to her for food. Joining the table wordlessy. Some stumbled in at 2 in the morning all cuts and bruises. Nana treated every one of them. Holding their tattered limbs, bandaging them up with reassuring words. _You’ll get better soon, Mama will fix you up_.

There were injuries even Nana couldn’t fix, broken limbs, fractured jaws. At these times a Dr would show up, dropping flirtatious lines like honey but Nana saw no effect. She loved her husband.

Nana never asked where all these people came from. Nana was a simple woman

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever think about Nana and just what the fuck she has to put up with, and still she gets up every morning with a smile on her face. Actual mother goddess <3


End file.
